Drinking Helps
by FreeFancy1
Summary: Jacob is drowning his sorrows with alcohol when Leah comes and joins him. They exchange feelings. Mild language and sex references, Oneshot. FIRST FANFIC!


**Drinking Helps**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but if I did Bella WOULD HAVE DIED!!!! _

_Jacob POV_

There I was again. At home. Drinking beer. Alone. I was becoming more and more familiar with this feeling of loneliness. Everyone I love leaves me. Bella did and now I have to watch her play Happy Families with Deadward and the devil spawn, not even caring that she doesn't have a soul anymore. I started counting the empty cans scattered on the floor. 1...2...4...7...13. I had gotten up to 56 when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in, door is open" I couldn't be bothered to get up.

I was expecting Quil or Embry or even Seth. But it wasn't. My eyes widened when I saw who was at the door. Leah! Why is she here? Can't she see I'm drowning my sorrows with alcohol?

"Whoa! Why are drinking so much, Black?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's it to you, Clearwater?" Why does she care?

"I just wanna join you." She looked genuinely pissed. "Geez, no need to get all defensive."

"Well shut up..." I tossed her a beer. "And start drinking!"

**-Five hours later-**

We were both beyond drunk now. We were mega-pissed. If my dad came home right now (which he won't since he's on his annual week long fishing trip with Charlie), he would be soooooo mad right now. It felt like I was on drugs because after two hours, me and Leah were lying on the floor counting the stars. We didn't realise until after we counted the last star that we were indoors. Counting my ceiling! We burst out laughing.

Seeing Leah smile was strange. She hardly ever smiles. Not since Sam left her. He's still a bastard for that. Seth told me how she had locked herself in her room, crying. This went on for months. She's still not over him. That's why she's here, drinking with me. And that's why I was drinking. Because of that same broken feeling. Like your heart has been torn to shreds.

Her voice pierced my thoughts.

"Hey, you never...um...told me why you were drinking." She was still grinning.

"Oh to forget about..." It hurt to say her name but I forced myself. "Bella" I choked.

"Oh." Her face fell. I could tell she was thinking about Sam. "Same here, man. Stupid Sam. Stupid Bella. Stupid love. Love shouldn't exist!" We were sitting up now.

"Don't rule out love. It's just the people. What Sam did you was just..." I clenched my hand into a fist.

"No Jake, it's love. Without it, no one would feel pain and get their hearts..." She was on the verge of tears. "...broken."

That did it. Tears came streaming down her face. I comforted her, put my arm around her and rocking her back and forth. This was too much for her.

"Lee, listen to me," I cupped her face and wiped away the tears, her big brown eyes glistening, "Sam is nothing, ok? What he did was disgusting. He isn't worth all these tears. If he was, he would see how strong and independent a woman you are. And he wouldn't have left you for Emily. You're way more beautiful than she is, anyway."

This was true. Let's face it; Leah's hot. Not try-to-get-in-your-pants-hot but I-want-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you-hot. Leah's face flushed a deep red. Suddenly, she got up and rushed for the door. I quickly caught her though. I grabbed her shoulders, spun her around and pushed against the door. A single tear fell down her face. I wiped it away.

"Jake, please don't make up things to make feel better. I don't deserve-"

I put my finger on her lips, hushing her. "Never say you're not worth it because you are. You're worth that and so much more. You just need to find someone worthy. And I'm not making stuff up either. You're the most beautiful, funny, witty, smart, fierce fighter I know. And I love you for that."

WHOA!!! BACK UP!!! What did I just say? I love you? Me say "I love you" to Leah? Am I crazy? I mean this is the same Leah who used to try to cut my hair when I was four, who used pour water in my bed to make it look like I wet myself. The same Leah who helped me to overcome my fear of the dark and helped me to shave my dad's head when he was sleeping. The same Leah who me, Embry and Quil all had a HUGE crush for SIX LONG years. I guess me loving Leah isn't that crazy.

"Do you mean that, Jake?" She brought me back to reality, again.

"Yes, every word," She was biting her lip. Wow, that looked sexy.

Her russet arms snaked around my neck and soon our lips were connected. She tasted amazing, like strawberries. We were fighting for dominance; she wasn't going down without a fight. She eventually gave up and gave me the right to roam every inch of her mouth. When we broke for air, I kissed my way down to her neck. She started softly moaning. It was so cute I laughed against her neck. The night was bliss.

**-Next Morning- **

Ow, my aching head. This morning I felt like shit. But last night was anything but that. You know why? There's a naked Leah sleeping on my chest. Life is good.

Whoever said alcohol was bad? Drinking helps.

_A/N: FIRST FANFIC EVER!!!! Remember: Reviews = love 3. Be as mean as you like!_


End file.
